yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūgo Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūgo. For the anime character, see here. : Yūgo 'is one of main characters in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. He is one of four personalities residing within Yūya Sakaki. Appearance Yūgo's appearance is similar with his original counterpart, front bangs of his hair are blonde and the base hair that sits on his head is blue. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Like Yūto and Yūri, when possessing Yūya's body, he wears Yūya's white cape. Personality Yūgo's personality remains mostly unchanged from his original counterpart: cheerful, cocky, straightforward, but kind and cares for others. Yūgo speaks in a rough and somewhat vulgar manner almost comparable to that of a delinquent. He is on friendly terms with his other personalities, especially with the man his original counterpart hate the most - Yūri, despite their constant bickering. Like Yūto and Yūri, Yūgo cares for Yūya and will do his best to protect him. Unlike his original counterpart, however, Yūgo was far more short-tempered, especially when it comes about Riding Duel. He has a big ego as a Riding Duelist in which he won't accept defeat and let anyone riding ahead of him to the point of making reckless move that may cost him his own life. History '''Past According to Ren, Yūgo used to be a City Champion in Riding Duel. Based on Yūgo's reminiscence, Yūgo has started Riding Duel since he was little and has been close friends with Yūya, Yūto, and Yūri since their childhood, commenting that Yūya in particular was always there to cheer on him while he was Riding Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" However, due to a certain incident at a yet unknown point in the past, Yūgo somehow shared a body with Yūya, Yūto, and Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "Zero!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" The incident also made Yūya lost his memories about them and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Together with Yūto and Yūri, they went along with Yūya's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" The detailed reason they were doing this is not yet revealed, but during the incident, someone made Yūya suffer and sad so much that Yūgo, Yūto, and Yūri thought that it was better for Yūya to never remember the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Erasing Yūya's Memories Yūgo first appeared while riding his D-Wheel with Yūri on the back, touring inside Yūya's mind. Yūri told Yūgo that if they didn't go back immediately Yūya might become suspicious, but Yūgo assured him that it will be alright since he already entrusted everything to Yūto to cover for them. They then stopped when they saw a shard of broken glass. Yūgo picked it up and thought it might be a fragment of his memories. Yūri asked Yūgo was he thinking of wanting Yūya to remember him, but Yūgo denied this, stating that if he wishes so, then he won't purposely erased Yūya's memories as he destroyed the shard. Yūri reminded him that it's better for their memories to disappear inside Yūya, to which Yūgo replied that he understood since there's only sadness if Yūya remember.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūya vs. Sora After Sora was defeated, Yūya's body was no longer able to bear the damage he received and he passed out, prompting Yūgo to switch place with him and materialized his Solid Vision D-Wheel from Yūya's Duel Disk. Feeling the damage on Yūya's body, he stated that despite the damage, they will somehow able to at least reach the hideout with his remaining strength. Yūgo introduced himself to Yuzu, whom he mistook as Yūya's girlfriend, and told her to grab on tight, escaping from the building by riding on his D-Wheel. Intruder Back at the hideout, Yūgo noticed something about Yuzu, and Yūto revealed that because Yūya's memories are confused, Yūya has yet to noticed it. Yūto changed the subject to Yūya's condition and worried about him. Yūgo tried to assure Yūri, who was blaming himself for Yūya's damage, that what happened wasn't his fault because Sora was a strong opponent. Instead of cheering up, this only made Yūri get really depressed, offending Yūgo who attempted to retort back at him, which was stopped by Yūto, causing Yūgo to lash out at the latter to stop acting like an older brother. Their prattle was interrupted when Yūri noticed someone has hacked into Yūya through his Duel Disk, trying to access his memories, so Yūgo volunteered to go confront the intruder. Yūri and Yūto also wanted to go, but Yūgo told them to just leave everything to him because Yūri was still injured from the previous damage and Yūto will be noisy if he ride on the back of his D-Wheel that he couldn't concentrate.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Duel Against Ren In Yūya's mind, Yūgo quickly found the intruder, who introduced himself as Ren. Yūgo was shocked by the revelation that Ren knew not only about him, but also about Yūya Sakaki and Reiji's father, Yūshō Sakaki and Leo Akaba were the ones who caused a phenomenon called "World Illusion", making Yūgo questioning the intruder's identity and his reason for invading Yūya's memories. Ren couldn't reveal further than he already has and instead challenged Yūgo to a Riding Duel, promising that he will leave if Yūgo beat him. Angered, Yūgo accepted the challenge, vowing he will defeat him and find out his identity. Yūgo got the first turn and the first Action Card. He then summoned "Speedroid Passinglider" and set one card before ending his turn. However, he turned around to see Ren hasn't even start riding. When Ren finally started his turn, Yūgo got another Action Card while pondering the possibility that Ren will reduce his LP by directly attacking him since his monster has an effect that allows it to attack player directly, but then was confused when Ren summoned another two same monsters without using their effects. Instead of using their effect, however, Ren instead used them to perform Synchro Summon and reduced Yūgo's LP to 2700. Yūgo used one of his Action Cards "Barrier Gum" to prevent "Passinglider's" destruction. When Yūgo realised it, Ren has already caught up to him. Yūgo tried his best to prevent Ren from passing through him and got the next Action Card, but Yūgo's frustration ruined his concentration and Ren's speed exceeded Yūgo's, overtaking the latter. Refusing to admit defeat in Riding Duel, Yūgo performed Synchro Summon, summoning "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" and used its effect to overpower Ren. Unbeknownst to Yūgo, Ren already knew of "Clear Wing's" effect and activated his Action Card, "Against Wind" to reduce 1000 of "Clear Wing's" ATK. Yūgo countered by activating Action Card "Follow Wing" to increase its ATK to 3000. Yūgo then speeded up, declaring he won't let anyone to run ahead of him. This was reckless move in Yūgo's part, as he speeded up right around the corner, causing him slip and fell from the road.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" Fortunately, sensing Yūgo was in danger, Yūya's consciousness created another road within his mind that saved Yūgo from the fall. Quietly thanking Yūya, Yūgo continued the Duel. Although frustrated, he admitted that Ren was indeed a skilled Riding Duelist. Since he couldn't get an Action Card, the only option left for him in his current situation is to decrease as many LP that Ren has. Yūgo attacked with "Clear Wing", destroying "White Aura Dolphin". Ren used its effect to revive it as a tuner monster. In his next turn, Ren used "Aura Dolphin's" effect to decrease half of "Clear Wing's" ATK, but Yūgo activated "Clear Wing's" effect to make "Aura Dolphin's" ATK into 0. This, however, was already within Ren's calculation as he Synchro summoned "White Aura Whale" and used his Action Card to destroy "Clear Wing", reducing Yūgo's LP to 900. "Clear Wing's" destruction dispirited Yūgo who began to think he couldn't win until he heard Yūya's voice that telling him to do his best. Remembering how Yūya was always cheering on him, Yūgo regained his determination as well as reaffirming his own vow to always protect Yūya. Yūgo used his continuous trap card "Synchro Panic" to avoid Ren's direct attack and prevent both himself and Ren to Synchro Summon for the next three turns. Yūgo then summoned back "Passinglider" and "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" from the graveyard and used "Passinglider's" effect to prevent Ren from attacking "Domino Butterfly" which could have defeated him. Noticing Ren's weak point is his right side, Yūgo tried to pass Ren by taking the right corner and succeeded since the course ahead of them was the depth of Yūya's heart that filled with mist, which covered Ren's field of vision. However, since he had spent so much times in the course, Yūgo knew everything about the course without any need to look and started his counter attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" " to Pendulum Summon.]] Yūgo activated "Pendulum Shift" to perform Pendulum Summon, summoning back "Clear Wing", which was revealed to be a Synchro Pendulum monster. Yūgo activated its effect to destroy "Aura Whale", which succeeded by increasing "Clear Wing's" ATK with "Follow Wing", defeating Ren. Defeating his opponent, Yūgo determined to find out Ren's identity, but was interrupted when Ren pointed out a voice coming from the sky, which he called "Factor of Adam" and finding it was the reason he invade Yūya's mind. Ren then retreated before Yūgo could question him further. Yūto and Yūri then approached Yūgo, who was frustrated that if Yūya didn't help him, he couldn't have won. He also informed the two about the pulse that Ren called "Factor of Adam" until they noticed a root of Yūya's memories suddenly appeared beneath them. Seeing fragments of his past with Yūya, Yūgo wondered why there were so many of them appearing, to which Yūri and Yūto answered that the memories awakened as the result of his Duel against Ren once they reached the depth of Yūya's heart. Yūgo then noticed a certain memory and cried out stating that Yūya mustn't remember about this memory because there's only sorrow and it would only make him suffer if he remembers. Seeing what Yūgo meant, Yūto and Yūri agreed that Yūya mustn't remember and decided to destroy it. Using "Clear Wing", Yūgo destroyed the memory, commenting that it's better this way and he won't forgive the person who made Yūya sad. Yūgo then told Yūto and Yūri that Ren wasn't an ordinary opponent since he knew about "World Illusion". Knowing that Ren would come back again, Yūgo determined he won't let him get away again when the time comes.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Exhausted from the Duel, Yūgo decided to take a sleep for a while, leaving Yūto and Yūri to take care of Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Abilities and Skill Like his other personalities, Yūgo is able to control Solid Vision technology. In his case, he is able to materialize his D-Wheel by using Solid Vision system programmed in Yūya's Duel Disk. His D-Wheel type is TK2000PS. Like his original counterpart, he is skilled in riding D-Wheel, effortlessly escaped by jumping from high building to another with his D-Wheel. As a Riding Duelist, he knows of D-Wheel mechanism and tuned it perfectly. His tolerance for pain is also stronger than his other personalities as he was able to talk and joke normally as if he was not injured and rides his D-Wheel even though the damage was supposed to be severe enough to make Yūya and Yūri barely even standing let alone running. Deck Duels Trivia * Unlike Yūto and Yūri, Yūgo is the only one whose first Duel in the series did not involve Yūya dueling in their place. * In recent manga omake, it's revealed that he likes Tonkatsu, a Japanese pork cutlet. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters